


Red-Gold Homecoming

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [8]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's back from the Peace Conference, and once again a Ranger. One of the first things he does is reconnect with his best friend -- his Bro Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Gold Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> _**Author's notes:** Thanks, Cheri, for letting me borrow Janice and Thomas, making them come alive, and "Austin" for letting me play in Tommy's basement apartment._

The doorbell rang just as Janice Oliver was coming down the stairs. Grumbling exasperatedly, she went to answer it; she did not need any other interruptions as she and Thomas got ready to go to the theater. Her husband had received an unexpected invitation from a client, and it hadn't been easy to free her evening. Opening the door, however, her face lit up with genuine pleasure at the sight of her son's best friend.

"Jason!" Smiling delightedly, she pulled the handsome teen into a warm embrace, leaving him barely enough time to drop his overnight bag. Tommy's other friends were really nice, too, but there had always been something special about the friendship between the two. Jason's departure to Switzerland over a year ago had sent her son into a fit of depression (Tommy had tried to hide it, but she knew how to read her son better than he thought). Besides, she really liked Jason for himself. He wasn't as reserved as Billy and Adam, and _definitely_ more mature than Rocky!

Jason returned Mrs. Oliver's embrace, smiling; he'd been home for a little over a week now, but this was the first opportunity he'd had to visit Tommy's home. His own mother was so different! Mrs. Oliver's directness and no-nonsense manner had always tickled him in a special way, and Mr. Oliver was so laid-back and a lot of fun to be around ... He always felt right at home around Tommy's folks.

"Welcome back! How was Switzerland? We were all so proud when the three of you were chosen as delegates!"

"Geneva was great; quite different from Angel Grove, a lot of work, but also a lot of fun. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Janice led Jason to the family room, hollering for Tommy As he bounded up the stairs from his basement apartment, she silently amended her previous image of them as boys. _They're young men now,_ she thought as they greeted each other with high fives and a few quips.

"Tommy, your dad and I have to run. There's iced tea in the fridge and leftovers; help yourselves, but don't leave my kitchen looking like a disaster area!"

"We won't, Mom," Tommy assured her as he poured out two glasses of tea.

Grinning at their antics, Janice finished collecting her jewelry and handbag, listening with half an ear to the two young men as they teased each other mercilessly while they helped themselves. Their affection and friendship was noticeable to even the casual observer. Just then, Thomas came downstairs, dressed but still struggling with his tie. Shaking her head at the familiarity of the situation, ( _You'd think after all this time, he'd learn how to do this himself!_ ) Janice went over to him and fixed the knot with a few practiced movements. 

Thomas Oliver also greeted his son's best friend with warm words even as his wife hustled him towards the door. His mind already halfway to the car, he asked, "What are your plans for tonight? More Martial Arts? Movies or practice?" 

He grinned good-naturedly, knowing perfectly well how the two usually spent their time together. This time, however, he was _not_ prepared for the answer.

Tommy cast a devilish glance towards his best friend. He _did_ have plans for the evening, quite definite ones, in fact, but he was certain his parents did _not_ want to know about them. Before he could check himself, however, he answered without thinking.

"Weellll ... I thought I'd just rip Jase's clothes off and have my wicked way with him!"

Jason nearly spit out his mouthful of iced tea, and Janice and Thomas froze in their tracks.

"Excuse me?" Jan asked in her most calm, deliberate manner. Her eyebrows arched quizzically, and she fixed Tommy with her best 'did-you-just-say-what-I-think-you-said' look.

Tommy grinned, all but bursting with his laughter. That was about as close to ruffling his mother's feathers as he'd gotten in a good long while. He dared not look at Jason, however, knowing full well what his reaction would be. They'd been somewhat antsy around each other for a couple of days now; their hormones were percolating nicely, and there was no need for his parents to know that he'd spoken the absolute truth.

Jason shook with suppressed laughter. He had a very good idea what they were going to do once they had the house to themselves, but he'd never expected Tommy to blurt it out like that! Of course, it was pretty funny to see Tommy's mom caught off guard like that ‒ even if it was for just a moment. She was rarely phased by anything!

"You'd have to catch me first," the new Gold Ranger challenged, grinning broadly. Finally neither boy could contain their amusement and began laughing outright.

"I'd think by now you'd be old enough that I wouldn't have to hire a babysitter to keep you out of trouble," Janice retorted casually.

Her deadpan delivery gave Tommy a moment's pause; sometimes, he couldn't tell when it came to reading her. She could be so imperturbable.

"And even if you did have your wicked way with Jason, what would you tell Katherine?" Thomas asked his son, getting in on the spirit of the joke, which set all three men to chuckling.

"You three are unbelievable," Janice sighed. "Come on, Thomas; we're going to be late."

As the two made their way to the car, Jan shook her head in disbelief at her son's antics. "Those two ..." she sighed.

"Oh, come on, Jan, you really don't believe Tommy was serious, do you?" Thomas queried.

"Of course not. I know that they're just being a bit juvenile now that Jason's back. They're just happy to be together again."

Still, for the moment, the notion would not be put aside. Thoughts of Tommy possibly being intimate with his girlfriend were difficult enough to contend with. The image of coming home to find Tommy and Jason in a heated, intimate embrace .... _You don't even want to go there!_

And she deliberately forced her thoughts in another direction.

*******

Inside, Jason shook his head at the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Man, are you crazy or what?"

Tommy shrugged, more or less unconcerned. He knew his mother would never believe what exactly was going on ‒ heck, _had been_ going on between all of the Rangers-- ever since they'd moved to Angel Grove, nearly three years ago. They'd all become pretty adept at keeping activities ‒ all kinds of activities ‒ secret from their parents. Besides, he had better things to do now that he had the house ‒ and the newly-made Gold Ranger ‒ to himself. He smiled at his best friend with predatory intent.

"Yeah, maybe." His voice took on a more husky tone, and he smiled with wickedly. "Crazy about you."

Jason drew a hissing breath. He'd been aware of the slow build-up of hormones ever since he'd taken up the Golden Powers from Trey. His experience with Kat the other day had convinced him that the Zeo Powers had _exactly_ the same kind of effect on him and the others as their old Morphin' Powers had. Tommy especially had him worked up all day. That red tank top he'd worn at school revealed just enough smooth, hard chest and muscular arms to make his mouth water and his cock twitch. He remembered all too well their exploits before he went to Switzerland, and quite honestly couldn't wait to take up where they'd left off so many months before. Although he, Zack and Trini had eventually resumed their pleasurable pursuits with each other for a while, to get them through the rough times ‒ and later he had found others with whom he felt close enough to be intimate ‒ he'd really missed the feel of Tommy's smooth, hard cock in his hands, his mouth and his ass. Not to mention the incredible sensation of pumping his own rapidly hardening prick into the oh-so-tight ass of his best friend! While he wasn't fully tripping yet, he knew that he was right on the edge.

Tommy noticed Jason's suddenly-glazed eyes with a knowing smirk. He'd expected a spike to happen soon, and apparently they were timing it just right! Putting the empty glasses into the dishwasher, he looked over his shoulder and saw Jason's eyes fastened on his own crotch. His cock jumped in anticipation, and he turned around. Letting his eyes roam over the broad, muscular form, Tommy slowly, deliberately licked his lips suggestively and was rewarded with another sharply-indrawn breath. Abandoning all pretense, he strode over to Jason with a few quick steps and drew him into a heated kiss. Both felt their bodies react to the sudden contact with swelling cocks and instinctive thrusts of their hips. Breaking for air, he locked glances and growled deep in his chest.

"Let's go downstairs!"

The two broke apart after sharing another rousing kiss and made their way into the basement. Once there, they looked at each other hungrily, equal amounts of arousal and challenge in their eyes. Tommy broke eye contact first, and made his way over to his bed. Flopping down, he stared at his friend expectantly. Jason looked around appreciatively, then glanced over at Tommy, amused.

"What now?"

"I'm waiting ...."

"For what?"

Jason knew exactly what Tommy was expecting, but he enjoyed the game far too much to give in too soon. He wasn't at the stage yet where his hormones were out of control; they could indulge in a little play.

"For you to get undressed." Tommy knew how to play, too.

Jason couldn't resist a challenge. "I thought you were going to rip my clothes off ‒ that _is_ what you told your mom. You wouldn't want to lie to her, would you?"

For a moment, the two young men just looked at each other. Then Tommy got up with one fluid motion and stepped behind Jason. He grabbed the black tee with both hands and pulled it out of the waistband of his pants. He ran both of his hands under the soft material, skimming his palms over the broad planes of Jason's chest, reveling in the feel of solid muscle under his fingers. True, all of the others were muscular and fit as well, but there had always been something extra special whenever he touched the former Red Ranger. Perhaps it was because Jason had been his very first lover ‒ male or female ‒ that made is so. 

Jason moaned as those knowing hands reached his nipples; he'd had lovers while he'd been away, but none of them had known how to play his body as well as his former teammates! And besides, there was that extra thrill of actually being able to lean back against a strong, hard chest ‒ he'd missed that! His head fell back against Tommy's shoulder, and his mouth was being taken by a hot wet tongue as his lover pushed the shirt up and out of the way. 

Reluctantly, Tommy disengaged himself from his friend and pulled the dark material over Jason's head. He let the garment fall to the floor and resumed stroking the smooth, tanned skin, nipping none too gently at the other's neck. Another deep rumble was his reward, and he soothed the tiny, stinging bites with his tongue, filling his senses with the taste of Jason's skin. Then, his hands wandered lower. Deftly he unfastened the leather belt, opened the fly and let his hands dip into the waistband of the tight briefs Jason wore underneath. The jeans slid down unheeded. Tommy pulled the briefs away from the erect cock, pushed them down and began to stroke the naked hips. He was careful not to touch the straining cock; instead, he stimulated Jason's pubic bone and thighs as far as he could reach, causing the other to squirm in his hold. When Jason's breath started to come in short gasps, he slid his hands around to the muscular ass and squeezed once, then stepped back. 

Jason swayed for a moment as he was released from that heated embrace, then opened his eyes. He was almost completely naked, while Tommy was still fully dressed. A quick glance towards his groin, however, confirmed what he'd felt when Tommy had pressed himself against his backside: his friend's dick strained just as hard against his pants as his own had done, and he was breathing just as fast.

Casting a smoldering glance at Tommy, Jason stepped out of his shoes and pants, removing his socks on the way. He knew that Tommy had always enjoyed looking at him, and with a come-hither look he began wandering around the room, parading his nudity ‒ and his jutting phallus ‒ to his audience of one. 

Tommy watched his best friend with a mixture of amusement, challenge and admiration. Smiling, he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving the powerful figure displaying himself to him. 

Jason still walked around the basement, but instead of looking at the decor, he watched as one piece of clothing after the other fell to the floor until Tommy was just as naked as he. Both stood still for a long moment, then stepped into each other's arms again. They moaned in unison at the exquisite sensation of skin against skin. A bit of shifting around, and their groins rubbed against each other, two hard cocks meeting and sliding against silky flesh. Their hands again began to roam over every surface they could reach while their mouths met and opened under demanding tongues. When they finally came up for air again, they were both laughing breathlessly.

"So … who goes first?" Tommy's voice had deepened almost to Jason's range. 

Jason thrust his hips gently into Tommy's, feeling an answering rhythm. He thought for a moment, then looked into the slightly taller boy's eyes. Glancing past him, he saw the papasan chair in the corner, and an idea came to him. Disentangling himself from the strong arms, he gave Tommy a slight push in that direction.

"Why don't you sit down there and let me get reacquainted?"

"Okay by me." Tommy moved over and sat down in the bowl-shaped seat. Jason followed, grabbed a cushion out from behind him, put it on the floor and knelt down on it. Then, he pushed Tommy's legs wide apart and positioned them over the dark wooden rim. 

"Scoot forward a little."

Tommy obeyed the husky command. His crotch was now very close to Jason's face, totally exposed to that lustful stare. His cock lay hard against his stomach, already jerking with tiny, involuntary movements as hot breath wafted over it. However, Jason only pressed a brief kiss against the pulsating head, then began the slowest, most excruciating torture Tommy had experienced in a long time. He loved every minute of it!

Jason began by running his hands whisper-light along the spread thighs, skimming the soft skin only with his fingertips. He skirted around the straining erection, lightly nudging the balls with the back of his hands, then gliding over and around the pubic area and hips and back. Again and again he repeated that caress until Tommy could have screamed with frustration. He reached out to touch himself, but a soft command stopped him.

"Don't."

He looked down into the hot dark eyes. Jason never stopped the maddening stimulation of every inch of his flesh --except the one part where he wanted to be touched most.

"Just let me, okay?"

It was not a request. Groaning deeply, Tommy gripped the cushion instead and closed his eyes. His hips began to squirm, but his lover still wouldn't touch his needy organ. Finally, when he was on the brink of begging, he felt a slight movement in the body kneeling between his spread thighs. Before he could drag his eyes open, a soft moist touch whispered against the base of his cock. Moaning loudly, he started to relax, but rather than up to the already leaking tip, the gentle caress moved lower, to lick oh-so-carefully through the dark curls covering his balls, rolling them around, sometimes sucking gently. Soon the entire surface was bathed in cooling moisture and the inquisitive tongue moved lower still. Warm hands parted his asscheeks even more, and that maddening tongue-tip lapped around his puckered hole. Tommy had given up any pretense at restraint; he sighed and groaned with almost every breath he took as he tried to hold still so that he wouldn't lose contact with those whisper-caresses. At last, Jason reached the clenching and unclenching center and slowly, slowly, worked his tongue-tip into his lover's body. The Red Zeo Ranger had difficulty breathing now. Every instinct screamed at him to grab his friend's head and thrust his demanding manhood into that too-talented mouth, but Jason's earlier command held him still. After what seemed an eternity, the invader moved back again, journeying up this time, only to be replaced by a single finger which moved in small circles deeper and deeper into his body. Tommy was trembling all over. As that skillful mouth reached the base of his cock, he couldn't hold back any longer. Almost sobbing with need, he begged.

"Please, Jase ...."

Only then did Jason move up the long cock, licking still softly up and around, leaving no inch uncovered, until he reached the flaring ridge. Never stopping his finger-fuck, he lingered for a long while at the vee, only occasionally swiping over the soft tip. Tommy was nearly in sensory overload. Summoning the last strength he seemed to have left, he unclenched one fist and reached out a trembling hand to the dark head bent over his groin. Sliding his fingers through the short hair, he moved lower until they reached that torturing mouth. Without stopping his ministrations, Jason lifted slightly and looked into the pleading eyes, all the while still gliding his digit in and out of the tight ass.

Tommy's face was sweat-streaked, and he was almost hyperventilating. He managed just one last, hoarse word.

"Please ...!"

A hot flame lit in the dark eyes, turning them almost to black. With a single motion, he reared up and swallowed as much of the straining length as he could. A strangled scream escaped Tommy's throat; he thrust forward once and came, hard. A veritable flood of come filled Jason's mouth, who sucked eagerly, draining every last drop from his friend's body. As Tommy fell back into the seat, he released the still-hard cock, withdrew his hand and straightened. Wetting his own hard length with saliva as best he could, he pushed his hips forward, probing for the tight opening. Pressing inward, his cockhead spread the hot hole wide, then slid in. A few hard thrusts buried his full length in the quivering body of his teammate, and he began to fuck Tommy fast and hard. As gentle as his ministrations had been before, so strong was his possession now. One hand pressed into the slim hips, the other wrapped around the still-hard pole, and Jason synchronized his movements. Tommy grunted with pleasure at every stroke from within and without. Abandoning himself completely to Jason, he accepted everything the other had to give him, until his overstimulated body tensed once more and he came a second time into that firm grip. The Gold Ranger rode out the spasms, then pumped himself even harder and faster into the tight channel. With a bellowed shout, he flooded Tommy's insides with spurts of hot seed. When both were completely spent, he pulled back slowly and collapsed on the floor.

For a long time, neither young man spoke. Finally, Tommy lifted his head with an effort and tried to get up. He almost didn't make it. He could hear the labored breathing from the floor and managed awkwardly to straighten his cramped legs. Jason got up with difficulty, and they both laughed weakly as they wobbled over to the bed. Each had to support the other. With none of the athletic grace their friends normally associated with them, they fell down onto the covers and reached for each other. Still out of breath, they kissed, then their eyes met.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tommy wanted to know. 

Jason grinned at his friend. "Well, you didn't think all we did in Geneva was talk, did you?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah ‒ oh." A reminiscent smile played around Jason's mouth as he thought of one particular someone. He lay on his back and stretched lazily, obviously lost in thought. 

Tommy leaned up on one elbow. He'd had quite a number of lovers over the years that he'd been a Ranger, but all of them had been his teammates. Neither Trini nor Zack had ever shown a preference for the kind of stimulation Jason had just given him. Now his best buddy practically told him he'd found someone else? He lifted a questioning eyebrow and nudged Jason in the ribs.

"Come on, bro, give!"

Jason spared him an amused glance, then put on a holier-than-thou expression.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells!"

"That may be, but who has accused you lately of being a gentleman?"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"So what else is new?"

Jason shot him a mock glare, then relented.

"Her name was Nicole; she's Belgian, about as tall as Kat, has green eyes, waist-length red hair and is a whiz at languages. She taught one of the French classes I attended; that's how we met."

Tommy leered. "I didn't know you needed to be taught how to French!"

Jason just bopped him over the head with a handy pillow. Fending his friend off with a raised arm, Tommy grinned devilishly, rolled over suddenly and pinned Jason under him, pressing him down into the mattress.

"Gotcha!"

Now _that_ was a challenge if the Gold Ranger had ever heard one. With a hard shove, he freed himself and, using his greater strength and weight, reversed their position. A playful wrestling match ensued, punctuated by nips, licks, pinches and gropes wherever they could be slipped in. The gliding of skin against skin, the scent of lovemaking and hot breath whenever one managed to fasten his mouth to a particularly sensitive spot soon revived their passion, and within minutes, their cocks were back at full stand. Jason rolled them to their sides so that they lay facing each other. Their legs were intertwined and they both tried to bring their groins into closer contact. Jason freed one of his hands and, with a bit of maneuvering, managed to grasp both straining erections in one hand. Pressing his own hardness full-length against Tommy's, he then began to slide his hand up and down, stimulating both pricks at the same time. 

Tommy shuddered and fell back, letting his senses take over. It felt strange; only the outside of his cock was being stroked by those practiced fingers, but sliding his own flesh against the satiny hardness had its own special thrill. He reached over to his nightstand with difficulty and produced a tube of lubricant. While Jason continued his stimulation, Tommy squeezed some of the smooth cream onto his own fingers and joined his hand to Jason's. Soon, their combined hands glided smoothly over their manhoods, heightening their pleasure. Mouths met in another heated duel; they began pumping their hips as their tongues licked and sucked at each other. Tommy used his free hand to roam over his friend's torso, stroking and pinching the dark nipples as best he could. 

Jason growled his pleasure. All too soon, he could feel his balls drawing up, hardening in their sac, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Twining his hand in Tommy's long hair, he pulled his lover on top of him and pressed his lips to the wet mouth, thrusting his tongue deeply into the hot cavern. Then, with a final thrust into Tommy's hand, he came, jerking several spurts of semen all over their close-pressed hips. 

That proved too much for his partner. Gripping Jason's hips with both hands, Tommy pumped himself against the slick skin, dry-fucking until he, too gave up his load with a shout of release. Both young men collapsed on the bed, Tommy still on top of his best friend, until they regained their breath. 

They relaxed until they had cooled off, talking and touching all the time. Both Rangers knew they weren't finished by far, but the evening was still young; they had a lot to catch up on, and so far the outside world hadn't given them a lot of opportunity to really resume their relationship where they'd left off. Their hormones continued to simmer, though, and soon the occasional brush against hard pecs or along a muscular thigh became more focused. Light and dark brown eyes took on a more determined glint as their passion rekindled. It was nice to take their time, but the lusty abandon they usually shared would no longer be denied. 

Jason's hand brushed over Tommy's left nipple, lingered, and pinched gently. Tommy's fingers combed through the dark curls between Jason's thighs, cupped the seed-heavy sac and rolled the two globes hidden within expertly around. Breaths caught once more as they embraced and kissed. Tongues licked at soft/firm lips until they opened, only to slip inside and engage in a moist duel that left them even more breathless. Strong arms closed around broad shoulders and wandered down muscled backs until four hands gripped firm asscheeks, to squeeze and massage. Skin slid against skin, hot shafts stretched, filled with blood, and rose to press against trim hips. Finally, Tommy rolled his friend over and stared deeply into Jason's glittering eyes.

"I want you." 

"I was hoping you would."

With that, the Gold Ranger relaxed and let his leader have his way. Tommy delivered another hot, hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into the welcoming mouth. He then moved away, to Jason's ears, down his neck to the hollow at the base. With languorous licks, he stimulated the smooth skin, swiping broadly across the sculpted chest to circle around the already-hard nubs. There, he added teeth. Nipping first with his lips, he then bit down with precisely-calculated pressure to excite his friend even more. As Jason tried to get hold of his head, though, he lifted up, caught his arms and stretched them above his head. Holding the wrists in that position, he returned to the small brown circles, licking and sucking until he could feel Jason's heartbeat accelerate. Releasing his hold on Jason's arms, Tommy warned him with a single glance.

"Don't move."

Jason moaned. He knew what was coming. Tommy didn't often take command of him like that, but when he did ....

_Man, I hope I can still walk when I get home!_

Stretching somewhat, he reached for the headboard and gripped the rungs. Then he relaxed as far as he was able. Tommy smiled in approval, shook his hair back and leaned over the broad chest. He then relearned every inch of his friend's body with hands, lips and tongue, changing from whisper-light caresses to broad, firm strokes, alternately licking and biting the tanned skin, moving lower and lower until something smooth, hot and hard bumped against his chin. Tommy straddled the strong thighs, his own healthy erection stretching out next to Jason's. He took a moment to savor the contrast in their cocks; his own long and smooth, Jason's shorter, but much thicker. The memory of how that thick pole had felt in his ass earlier sent shivers up his spine. Tommy could hardly wait to return the favor, but first he was going to give Jason a taste of his own medicine. He placed his hands on the broad shoulders once more and let them wander down the sculpted chest and abdomen. Over a year at the Peace Conference certainly hadn't changed Jason's habit of strenuous workouts. When he reached the hips, he paused for a moment. 

Jason opened his eyes. The sensations Tommy's sensual onslaught had produced were so intense that his lids had closed quite some time ago to better concentrate on what his friend was doing to his body. Now, he looked a question at the Red Zeo Ranger. 

A predatory smile curved the firm lips, and Tommy briefly leaned forward once more to thrust his tongue into the willing mouth. All too soon he withdrew again, causing Jason to sigh with equal amounts of delight and disappointment. Then he glided his hands over the trim hips, dipping down and under to squeeze Jason's cheeks, moving up again to skirt around the straining cock, never touching it, then back down again. Jason began to buck his hips; his hands were still gripping the headboard, and he wanted to be touched, NOW!

Tommy, however, would not cooperate. He continued to touch and tease, sometimes leaning forward to blow a stream of hot/cold air at the flaring cockhead, sometimes dipping his thumbs between Jason's thighs, his hands massaging the dark curls and shifting the soft sac around, then withdrawing again to trail fingertips along the outside of the strong legs, up to the navel and back. Jason couldn't hold back another moan. His eyes drifted closed again.

As he gave himself up to Tommy's ministrations, he could feel the sweet fire of a hormone spike in his blood. Something, however, let him continue to be directed by his best friend, and for one of the few times in his life he gave control over his body entirely into someone else's hands. Tommy sensed that ultimate capitulation, and his own lust rose to new heights. He bent over and in one single sweep, much as Jason had done earlier, he sucked the hard cock deep into his mouth. Licking as much as he could around the thick meat filling his throat, he started moving his head up and down. Jason began bucking his hips in earnest. It was such a relief to have that hot mouth wrapped around his dick, he was almost sobbing. Firm fingers closed around the base of his cock, holding it steady. A few thrusts were all that was needed, and with a strangled cry Jason came in Tommy's mouth. Hot jets of semen were eagerly swallowed. As soon as it was over, Jason slumped bonelessly to the mattress. Tommy reached up and loosened the deathgrip his friend still had on the headboard. 

When Jason finally opened his eyes again, he saw his team leader sitting on his thighs, rampant cock pointing directly at him. He reached out a questing hand, touching that smooth hardness, dipping into the drops of pre-come that were already forming on the swollen red tip. Jason lifted his fingers to his mouth to taste. A wolfish smile was his answer as Tommy moved off his legs, retrieved the lubricant and squeezed a healthy amount on his own hand. Jason instinctively clenched his ass, then answered that smile with one of his own. He opened his legs to let Tommy get between them and lifted them over the strong shoulders. The cream-coated hand delved between his cheeks and prepared him thoroughly. Then, Tommy grabbed his hips and rubbed his hard shaft along the crack, getting closer and closer to the hidden opening. Jason bent his legs towards his own chest, and offered himself. As the round cap pressed against his hole, he sighed deeply and consciously relaxed his muscles. Some steady pressure, an almost popping sensation, and with one smooth stroke, more than half of that impressive length disappeared into Jason's ass. Both young men moaned at the exquisite sensations. Then, Tommy leaned forward and began pumping his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. More and more of him slid into the tight, hot depths, until his hips were pressed against the muscled buns. A moment's pause, as the two locked their eyes together and shared a delighted smile.

Jason reached up and ran a hand through Tommy's long locks. He grabbed a handful at the base of his neck and drew him down for another heated kiss. When their mouths separated, both were breathing hard. Tommy then withdrew again and started to rock the firm body beneath him with long, hard strokes. Jason could feel the tight ring of his sphincter closing around the moving invader, and he clenched his internal muscles in synch with Tommy's thrusts. He groaned loudly as the pistoning cock reached his innermost depths, hitting a place that threw his senses into overload. Others had teased him there, but only his best friend's long pole had ever been able to directly stimulate him in that particular spot. He could feel his orgasm approach, then on his next backstroke Tommy suddenly withdrew altogether. Barely suppressing a scream of disappointment, Jason dragged his eyes open. He was too far gone to care; shamelessly he begged.

"Oh man ... don't stop now ... please ..." He tried to squirm into position once more, fumbling around for the smooth organ that had given him so much pleasure only moments before. The sudden feeling of emptiness was almost unbearable. "Tommy!"

The Red Zeo Ranger moved back. Breathing as hard as his lover, he looked at the heaving chest, glistening golden in the lamplight with a light sheen of sweat. The musky scent of their coupling filled the air. His own demanding manhood swayed before him, as if seeking the tight haven it had been in. Looking into the hot, dark eyes, Tommy whispered breathlessly. "On your knees. I want you on your knees!"

Without a word, Jason rolled over and raised himself onto all fours. Thrusting his ass towards Tommy, he looked over his shoulder as the other moved into position behind him. Strong hands grabbed his hips, and he growled deep in his chest as he was filled again. 

"Oh, Lord, yesssssssssss! Oh man, that feels good!" Hard thrusts shoved the soft-steel shaft as far into his body as it would go, and he pushed back, anxious not to lose a single moment of pleasure. Then, Tommy leaned forward, still pistoning his hips. His arms sneaked under Jason's shoulders and lifted him up until they were both upright. Jason's own weight drove Tommy's cock deeper into him. Jason straightened and reached behind him to hold on to his lover as best he could. 

Tommy spread his legs for better balance, then let his hands roam. His mouth fastened at the juncture of neck and shoulder, biting, licking and sucking, not caring if he left a mark or not. His hands moved from Jason's hips up to the cut chest, teasing his nipples once more into hardness, then wandered down again to the straining erection. Grasping the twitching cock with one hand, the already tightening balls with the other, Tommy began to pump the hot organ. 

Jason moved into the rhythm, moaning almost continually with the double stimulation of having his ass filled and his prick stroked. He opened his eyes as he felt the signs of imminent orgasm. He was facing toward the room, and suddenly he saw both of them in the mirror fastened at the back of the door. Their sculpted muscles gleamed wetly in the lamplight, Tommy's dark head moved against his neck as the wet tongue licked hotly from his ear to his shoulder, and the tanned hands moved up and down his swollen flesh. The sight was so erotic that Jason bucked his hips sharply. The deeply-embedded cock in his ass hit that one spot, and he shouted his release into the room, as his best friend milked his seed from his body. 

As the last spurts subsided, Tommy lifted his come-covered fingers to Jason's mouth. With a moan, he began to lick them clean, then fell forward again. His lover grasped his hips once more and began to fuck him in earnest. Tommy established a fast, steady rhythm, thrusting deeper and deeper into the tight ass. He could feel his own orgasm approaching and gave himself over to sensation. His thrusts became harder, slamming into Jason with increasing force, until it became too much and he shot his load deep within the hot depths. Finally, it was over. Tommy withdrew his softening prick and flopped down next to Jason, who had simply collapsed. With a last burst of energy, he reached over and drew the exhausted body into his arms. 

Both young men fell asleep. When they finally awoke, they found themselves still wrapped in each other's arms. Jason leaned up on one elbow and grinned blearily into Tommy's eyes. An equally drowsy smile answered, but the chocolate eyes were sparkling. 

"I missed you," Tommy confessed softly, all playfulness aside for a moment.

"Same here, bro."

"I'm glad you're home."

They shared another deep kiss, but when Tommy's cock began to twitch, Jason drew back, groaning in mock outrage. 

"Oh no, you don't! You may be the original Energizer Bunny, but I'm certainly not!" The reminder of their first time together, of the comment Jason had thrown at him, had both Rangers laughing. Tommy batted his eyelashes at him and was hit by the same pillow Jason had used before. He was also met with exactly the same stare. They grabbed each other again, but it was with shared laughter this time, the simple happiness of being back together. When they had caught their breaths, Jason lay back once more and stared at the ceiling. Tommy watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"You know," Jason began in a conversational tone, "maybe I should go away more often."

"Why would you want to do that? You told me you were glad you're back!"

"Yeah ‒ but I'm thinking about the perks ..."

"What perks?" Tommy was getting more and more bewildered.

Jason threw him a glance filled with deviltry.

"When your parents had left, up in the kitchen ..."

"Yeah?"

"You know, when you kissed me ...."

"Yeah, I remember. What?"

"Was that your Zeonizer in your pocket, or were you just glad to see me?"

**End**


End file.
